A hydrophobic film can be used in various fields. For example, a surface for preventing contamination on a substrate of a solar cell may be coated with a polymer film having a hydrophobic surface. Also, hydrophobic films can be used as water repellent coatings of antifogging glasses, automotive glass, or the like.
As examples to provide a hydrophobic property to a film, there are generally used methods of performing fluorine plasma treatment on a polymer film or adding a fluorine-based surfactant to a polymer solution followed by the coating of the polymer solution.